Pastless
by Ember Silverly
Summary: COMPLETE. Fugue State: A state of memory loss and subsequent personality change brought about a traumatic event. The state is usually temporary. Upon completion of the state, the subject remembers nothing of what occured while in the state. Sequel to
1. Tailless

Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless or any of the characters thereof. I also am not a psychologist; all psych information comes solely from one Wikipedia article.

A/N: This is a direct sequel to Futureless (as in it starts the morning after), though I believe it can, for the most part, stand on its own.

Chapter One: Tailless

"Ohaiyo, Ritsuka!"

Ritsuka blinked an eye open at the sound of the strong male voice. He sat up slowly and rubbed sleep from his eyes.

Looking around the room, Ritsuka realized he had no clue where he was. No. Fucking. Clue.

It was apartment that Ritsuka assumed was in Japan. In Tokyo, even, though Ritsuka couldn't say why he assumed that. Artwork and butterflies filled the walls. Two boys, much older than Ritsuka were asleep on a nearby couch. They were curled in each others arms. Standing in front of him was a man, his long blond hair pulled up in a pony-tail and glasses on his face. He was wearing a white apron over his clothes.

"Who are you?" Ritsuka asked, his eyes fixating on the man.

The man's blue eyes widened for a second. The smile faded from his face. "What do you mean, Ritsuka?"

"How do you know me?" Ritsuka reached for his tail, a nervous habit for as long as he could remember. Seimei always teased him about it; what would he do when it was gone?

Not that he would ever loose…

Where the fuck was his tail?

Ritsuka looked down where his tail should be. There was no sign of it. Numbly, he patted his head. No ears either.

What the hell had happened?

"Ritsuka…" The blond man sounded kind of faint. Ritsuka noticed that the man was an adult.

He was in a strange room with an adult. Alone. Earless and Tailless.

Oh, Ritsuka could guess what had happened. He may be only ten but he wasn't stupid.

"Ritsuka." The blond man's voice was stronger now, sort of distant, unnatural.

Ritsuka curled back onto the bed, as far away from the man as he could get. "Answer my questions," he told man, making his voice sound as strong as he possibly could. To Ritsuka's surprise, it sounded much deeper than he had anticipated.

"I will. But first, what is the last thing you remember?"

The last thing he remembered? That would be… "I was going to school. Wonder where the he- heck Seimei was since he hadn't been around for a couple of days." Ritsuka shrugged. He narrowed his eyes at the stranger before him.

"I see…"

"Eh…Soubi-san!" One of the boys on the couch called. Ritsuka looked over and saw the blue-haired boy sitting up. "It smells like something's burning!"

"Are you and Loveless having a fight?" The red-headed one added. "If so, could you not burn breakfast? And keep it down? Not all of us are demi-gods like the two of you."

"Youji, Natsuo. My apologies." The blond- Soubi- turned towards the two on the couch. "Do me a favor. Get the food off the stove. It was finished anyway."

The two boys both sat up fully and looked at each other.

The blue-haired one turned his attention to Ritsuka. "Sorry, didn't know you two were really fighting," he said.

"C'mon, Ji-chan. Let's do as Soubi-san suggested."

The two boys left the room quickly.

"Soubi-san?" Ritsuka asked, sounding the name out on his tongue. Names were useful.

To his surprise, the blond man vehemently shook his head. "Not 'san'," he said. "Never 'san'. Not to you. Soubi."

Ritsuka narrowed his eyes. The two other boys hadn't seen anything wrong with the situation. 'Having a fight' they had said. "Children should treat adults with respect," he told the older man. "Soubi-san."

The man didn't respond but eventually nodded. "As you wish, Ritsuka-kun," he murmured.

"Answer my question. Where am I? Who are you? And what am I doing here?" Ritsuka looked around for a phone. He had to call his mother. Or his father. Or Seimei. If Seimei was even around.

"That day, that you remember going into school, wondering where Seimei was…"

"You speak my brother's name so familiarly?" Ritsuka demanded.

"We…were….friends." The man seemed to be choosing his words carefully.

Ritsuka studied the man in front of him carefully. "Where is he now?"

Soubi-san froze. He took a deep breath. "He's dead."

"What?"

"He died five years ago." The man spoke calmly, pushing through Ritsuka's strangled reaction. "The day you are remembering was five years ago. On that day, you walked into your classroom to find your brother dead in your seat."

"You're lying!" He had to be. How would Seimei die? It just wasn't possible! How would he have forgotten something like that? How would he miss five years of his life? The man had to be lying! Had to be!

But Ritsuka felt older. His limbs were longer, his voice deeper, his body hairier.

"No, Ritsuka-kun. I'm afraid I am not lying."

"Where's my mother?" Ritsuka asked. He glared at the man. "Take me back to my mother."

The blond-haired man nodded. "As you wish. Get dressed." The man turned on his heel and left the room to walk into the kitchen where the two boys had disappeared.

Ritsuka glared after the man but left the bed quickly. He found clothes in about his size o the floor by the bed. They were folded neatly.

Ritsuka tried not to notice that they were a much larger size than he last remembered his clothes being. He also tried not to notice that they fit perfectly.

The man had been lying!

As soon as he was dressed, the two boys came out of the room, looking solemn. The blue-haired one approached him first. "I'm Youji," he said, sticking out his right hand.

Hesitantly, Ritsuka took it. "Ritsuka," he said.

The boy- Youji-san- nodded. "Yes, I know." They shook hands.

"Natsuo." The red-headed one offered his hand as well.

Ritsuka took it and shook. He eyes the boys warily. Were they in on whatever the fuck was going on? They seemed to be, at some level at least.

"Soubi-san asked us to take you home," Natsuo-san said.

Ritsuka nodded. He followed the two boys out of the door and into the bright morning sunlight.

As the door swung shut behind him, Ritsuka almost thought he heard sobs coming from the house.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: This is going to be a lot harder than I thought. Creating a new Ritsuka is really hard! If anyone has suggestions about things for Ritsuka to experience or about Ritsuka's reactions to things, please let me know. I already have Yuiko and his mother planned out. I think. I also have a resolution of sorts- remember, Ember Silverly believes in happy endings.

From the last chapter of Futureless:

Nikkler: No, Seimei really is dead. Remember, as much as we all love them, Zero are sadistic little freaks. They really did kill him.

Lyerial: Thanks

Teldra: Here's the sequel…hope you like!

Sadil: Thanks! I'd hate to have anyone mad at me.

Shu-chan77901: Sorry I can't use your ideas, at least, not at the moment, but you could always try and find the time to writ it out yourself. If you do, let me know!

2skrewedknees: Here's the sequel!

No one: Seimei was evil. And Soubi does live. He's a little upset at the moment now though…

-Phaenilix RM-: My BF already downloaded it- he's just not sharing until I see him again. Oo. Glad you liked the first one!


	2. Motherless

Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless, no matter how much I wish I did. Also, I am not a psychologist and all psychological information for this fic comes solely from one Wikipedia article.

Chapter Two: Motherless

"Here's your house, Ritsuka." The two boys stopped in front of a fairly normal-looking house in the middle of a row of them.

Ritsuka studied the place. Nothing about it was familiar. Not the shape of the windows or the gate. Nothing.

If five years had really passed- and Ritsuka was beginning to believe they had- then he had a lot of adjusting to do.

"Do you want us to go in with you?" Youji-san asked.

Ritsuka frowned at the blue-haired boy. "Why?" he asked.

Natsuo-san and Youji-san exchanged a look. They seemed to do that a lot, as if they were on a wavelength that enabled silent communication between the two of them. "If something goes wrong…" Natsuo-san trailed off. He shrugged. "Whatever. We'll just go in with you, Ritsuka-kun."

"Whatever." He assumed the two boys had been to his house before. They seemed to him fairly well, after all.

Without hesitation, Ritsuka opened the gate and let himself into yard. The walk to the house was short and Ritsuka pushed the door open. It was unlocked. His mother must not have left to do the day's shopping yet.

"Tadaima!" Ritsuka walked into the door and slipped his shoes off at the entrance. He noticed that Youji-san and Natsuo-san hung back by the doorway. They seemed to be waiting for something.

"Is that my Ritsuka?" Ritsuka's mother appeared in the doorway to the kitchen. She looked much older than Ritsuka remembered. Her hair was lank and hung down her face. There was nothing of the bright, happy woman, Ritsuka remembered.

Something was definitely off.

"Yes, Mother," Ritsuka said. He stepped into the house and went to give his mother an embrace.

She stepped back out of his reach. Ritsuka noticed how much taller he had gotten. He was nearly his mother's height now.

"My Ritsuka would never skip his curfew!" his mother hissed at him. She grabbed a vase from a table nearby and threw it at him.

Instincts Ritsuka didn't know he had snapped into action and he ducked out of the way. The vase shattered on the floor. Ritsuka was about to explain, but his mother was already launching the wooden spoon she had been carrying in her hand at him. Ritsuka dodged into the kitchen.

"Gomenassai, Mother!" Ritsuka said. His breath was coming heavily. His mother followed him into the kitchen. She grabbed a plate that had been sitting on the table. She launched it at Ritsuka. Ritsuka dodged but not in time to avoid the splinters of porcelain. One of them cut Ritsuka across the arm.

"You're not my Ritsuka! Imposter!" With each word more porcelain flew across the kitchen aimed at Ritsuka.

His mother was screaming incoherently. Ritsuka felt more porcelain hit his face, his arms. Eventually, once his mother had exhausted the dishes she had out on the table, his mother collapsed crying onto the table, her head in her arms.

"Mother…" Ritsuka took a hesitant step towards the woman at the table. What the hell was going on?

"Get out of here, Imposter! You're not my Ritsuka!" The woman's head snapped up and she seemed on the verge of finding something else to throw. Her eyes suddenly widened. "Your ears!" Her voice was a hysterical shriek. "Traitor! How dare you pretend to be my Ritsuka! He would never ever do something so horrible!"

Ritsuka felt his eyes water and he took a step away from his mother, towards the door. When his mother's hand moved to the glass cup on the table, he turned and fled, his legs carrying as if out of habit up the wooden stairs in the hallway.

It was only when he had reached an unfamiliar door and had let himself in that he realized he wasn't even sure of where he was.

Ritsuka figured the room must be his, after all, his gut reaction had been to run here, to safety.

The room had a large window on one end, opposite the bed. A computer and a desk stood by the window. There was really almost nothing else in the room.

Except, a cork board with a ton of pictures on it. Curious, Ritsuka walked up to the pictures. He hated cameras and pictures. He always thought he looked funny in pictures.

Apparently, something had changed in his missing five years, because there were close to a hundred pictures on the board.

Pictures of the blond man- Soubi-san, of Ritsuka, of a pink-haired girl and a black- haired boy. Natsuo-san and Youji-san. A second blond man with many piercing. An older woman without ears and one with.

Apparently, he did know them all.

He also had his ears in every picture. So this new, earless, state, had to be new.

The blond. Soubi-san.

Ritsuka thought back to the man's blue eyes when he had insisted on the title 'san'. They had seemed almost dead, as if the man had no hope left.

Ritsuka felt sick. Obviously, he and the man were close. Even though he couldn't remember anything about them.

The Soubi-san in the pictures was smiling, happy.

Why did he even care about this other person?

"Yo, Ritsuka!"

Ritsuka jumped and whirled to see Youji-san and Natsuo-san standing behind him in the doorway.

"What do you want?" he asked them. He deliberately turned away from his pictures.

"You wanna hang out here or you wanna go somewhere else?" Natsuo-san asked. "I'd leave if I were you. Unless you want that woman coming up here after you."

Ritsuka just stared at the two boys.

"You're bleeding, Ritsuka," Youji-san said. He pointed to Ritsuka's arm. "Why don't we take you out for breakfast, patch you up, and explain some things to you. That is, if you believe that its been five years." He held out his hand towards Ritsuka.

Ritsuka blinked at the two of them. Why were they doing this?

Because they were his friends, of course. Even if he didn't remember them.

With a deep sigh, Ritsuka took Youji-san's hand. It was time he actually listen to the explanations he had been offered. Maybe something would make some sort of sense then.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Yeah, I realized after re-watching the last episode, they kind of imply that Ritsuka's memories will never return, but I'm thinking Seimei made that up just to mess with Ritsuka- either that or he was just wrong. Either way, I'm keeping the story.

Macmac: Yeah, I thought about making Ritsuka badass for the last battle, but no matter how I thought about it in my mind, I just couldn't see an nearly-untrained and completely unpracticed Ritsuka beating Beloved. And Soubi didn't stab himself in the neck- he just gave himself a long scar across the word Beloved- though I may not have mentioned that.

Little Angel's Perk: Ritsuka says 'fuck' and that's that. End of argument :-P.

Luthi585: Glad you like the story! Hopefully Ritsuka's mother lived up to expectations.

Lyerial: I feel so bad for Soubi. Every time I add the 'san' to his name it makes me want to cry. I suppose I'm too attached to the story for my own good.

Kimper: I think there may be a chapter or two from Soubi's point of view, but I haven't figured out when or how yet.

Kaina Hyngdou: Glad you liked the chapter!

Noone: Yeah…Ritsuka's mom isn't normal. And I do promise a happy ending.

Anonymous Bluesilver: They say in the anime that Ritsuka's other personality was outgoing, so yeah, he's a bit more like a normal 15 year old (his age now) than he was before. And yeah, I thought the idea was interesting too, and even possible given the nature of Ritsuka's amnesia.

-Phaenilix RM-: No, my bf did come up, but he didn't have time to burn it off for me and the college connection is too slow for it to transfer in a civilized amount of time. But I'll see it soon. Glad you like the story!


	3. Amnesialess

Disclaimer: Now matter how many times I wish upon a star, Loveless never becomes mine. Ah well, I'll just borrow the characters. I'd also like to state that I am not a psychologist, so anything in this fic dealing is psych stuff comes from one Wikipedia article or my own head.

Chapter Three: Amnesialess

Ritsuka sipped his chocolate milk and watched Youji-san and Natsuo-san carefully. His picked up his fork and pushed his pancakes around his plate discontentedly. The chocolate-chip pancakes had sounded like a good idea, but they had really been too sweet. He supposed that was what came of eating Western food for breakfast.

Either that or his tastes had changed in the five years he had missed.

Speaking of which…

"So, what's up with me and Soubi-san?" Ritsuka asked. He kept his voice relaxed. He wasn't an idiot. He may be…well, he supposed he wasn't actually ten anymore. But he did have a pretty good idea of what he and Soubi-san were.

Though maybe he had been jumping to conclusions…

"Sacrifice and Fighter," Natsuo-san answered.

Ritsuka gave him a blank look.

"Of course he doesn't know about that, Tsuo-chan," Youji-san informed his friend. He turned to Ritsuka. "The easiest way to say it, the way Soubi-san himself would say it, is you are Master and Servant."

"I'm his servant?" Ritsuka asked incredulously. There was no way in hell he was going to be someone's servant.

Youji-san shook his head, almost violently while Natsuo-san just burst out into laughter. "No, no, you've got it backwards!" Youji-san told him. "_You're_ the Master. Soubi-san, the servant."

"Why would he take orders from a ten-year old?" Ritsuka asked. He glared at Natsuo-san who finally stopped laughing at his question.

"That's because you're the Sacrifice," Natsuo-san told him.

"Actually, Tsou-chan. Ritsuka-san isn't the Sacrifice. Soubi-san is the Fighter. Ritsuka-san can be whatever he wants," Youji-san told the red-head sitting next to him.

Natsuo-san shrugged. "Whatever. It still amounts to the same thing."

"What is a Sacrifice." Ritsuka was getting annoyed now. He wanted answers, preferably coherent ones.

"We'll let Soubi-san explain that to you…" Youji-san said. "We can't…"

"Actually, we can," Natsuo-san interrupted. He looked at his lover, an evil glint in his eyes.

Ritsuka looked up at the older boys, more than a little alarmed by Natsuo-san's sudden eagerness for something that Ritsuka did not know.

"And Soubi-san would _kill_ us. No, Tsou-chan. We are _not_ challenging Ritsuka."

"But its been so long, Ji-chan…" Natsuo-san was actually whining.

"I said no." Youji-san's tone became sharp.

To Ritsuka's surprise, Natsuo-san stopped his begging, even though it was clear he didn't want to.

"A Sacrifice and a Fighter are a team," Youji-san explained. "That's the most simple explanation. I'm sure next time the situation calls for it, Soubi-san will explain the rest to you.'

Ritsuka nodded. Master and Servant, Ritsuka could deal with. Especially if he was the Master. He supposed he would figure out how he got a servant later. "What happened to my memories of the last five years?"

Youji-san shrugged. "Don't know. I guess you'll have to ask your psychologist about that."

"Psychologist?"

"Yeah, you go to her every Thursday. 'Course, we're not really supposed to know that," Natsuo-san said. He seemed to have forgotten his earlier disappointment.

"We can take you to her after you finish eating," Youji-san said.

Ritsuka noticed the other two were already finished with their food. Reluctantly, he picked up his fork and picked at his pancakes. They really were too sweet.

"Why do I have a psychologist? Ritsuka asked between bites.

"After your brother died…"

"How did he die, anyway?"

The two boys looked at each other. "Later," Youji-san said. "Much later."

"Finish eating already," Natsuo-san said.

"What happened to my mother?" Ritsuka asked. She had been such a kind, nice woman…

The boys shrugged. "No idea. Not our business."

Ritsuka frowned. "Would Soubi-san know?"

Natsuo-san nodded. "I'm pretty sure. Soubi-san knows almost everything about you."

Ritsuka frowned. Had he told the blond everything about him? Or did the blond have some other way of gaining information? He supposed after his visit to the psychologist, he would have to visit Soubi-san and figure it all out.

Heh. Master and Servant. No wonder Soubi-san was uncomfortable with the honorific. For some reason, the thought of an uncomfortable Soubi-san pleased Ritsuka.

Ritsuka pushed his plate away. "I'm finished. How about we go see the doctor now?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Soubi couldn't decide if his world had ended had merely been put on standby. Ritsuka, his Ritsuka, was gone, probably for ever. The boy who had replaced him was a completely different personality from the boy Soubi had grown to love.

Soubi had always known that this would happen some day. Known, and feared.

After seeing his brother 'dead' in his chair at his elementary school, Ritsuka had entered a state of shock-induced amnesia. A completely new and different personality had been constructed to deal with the shock. One the stressor was removed, it only made sense that Ritsuka's original personality would return.

And now that Seimei was dead…

Soubi chocked back another sob. He had things to do today. He had put his life on hold for two days now. He had deadlines to make and paintings to finish.

Soubi let his head fall forward into his hands again. It was useless. Truly, it was. He would get nothing done today. He just wasn't going to muster the energy.

Physical pain, Soubi could deal with. He had dealt with it all his life.

Emotional pain was another matter entirely. He had survived by living for one person. Seimei.

And then, Ritsuka had replaced Seimei so completely that Soubi had begun to learn what it was like to live for himself. Soubi loved Ritsuka above and beyond his love for Seimei. He had consciously made the decision to leave the battle and let Ritsuka have his way with Seimei.

Still, he was glad that Ritsuka had not been the one to kill his brother.

Ritsuka.

Ritsuka-kun.

Ritsuka, his Ritsuka, was gone. As good as dead.

Soubi had known it would happen, had prepared himself emotionally for it.

That didn't change the fact that it still hurt like hell.

No matter how much it hurt, Soubi knew he could never bring himself to leave Ritsuka, just as he could never bring himself to leave Seimei. There would be no violet-eyed boy to rescue him from himself this time.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Methinks I just made Ritsuka a bit…darker…than I had intended. Well, we'll see where this goes. For now, my original super-secret ending holds.

Also, is down so I can't check who reviewed. So just know that I appreciate all reviews muchly!


	4. Masterless

Disclaimer: I do not own Soubi, I do not own Ritsuka, I do not own Zero, I do not own any characters making their way into this chapter.

Chapter Four: Masterless

"Are you sure about this, Ritsuka-kun?"

Ritsuka looked over at the blue-haired Youji-san. "Of course I am," he said. "You said I'm his Master, right?"

Youji-san looked uncomfortable. "That's…" Natsuo-san shut up when Youji-san glared at him.

The trio stood outside of Soubi-san's apartment. Ritsuka had been about to go in when Youji-san had asked him the question.

Katsuko-sensei had been nice, but ultimately useless, the way Ritsuka had come to see many of the adults in his life. She had told him to do the best he could adjusting to the way things were now, asked him if he was alright, and offered some not very helpful suggestions. Like, taking it easy, reacquainting himself with friends, old and new. To accept his life now as best he could.

Ritsuka hadn't been able to get out of their quickly enough.

He did decide to take one part of her advice however. If this 'master and servant' thing were true, then it couldn't possibly be all bad.

Ritsuka smirked and opened the door to Soubi-san's apartment.

Soubi-san looked up when the door opened and Ritsuka walked in. The blond man's face betrayed a hint of surprise before settling into a blank mask. "Ritsuka-kun?" he asked. The pen in his hand dropped to the table and he was instantly on his feet.

Ritsuka studied the man coolly. He only came to the man's chin, yet Ritsuka felt nearly in control.

"Soubi-san! We're heading off to school." Natsuo-san was gone before either Soubi-san or Ritsuka registered his statement. The apartment door closed with a click.

"Did you go…"

"I went home. Youji-san and Natsuo-san took me out to breakfast. Explained things. Took me to Katsuko-sensei. You know the name?" Ritsuka fired off his statements rapidly, testing his control over this stranger before him.

Soubi-san shook his head. "I did not." His voice was bland.

"She's my psychologist."

Soubi-san didn't blink. It was impossible to tell if he had known he was seeing one or not. Hell, it didn't really matter if Soubi-san let on that he had known or not. Ritsuka couldn't remember if he had told him.

"I want to know if what Youji-san told me is true. Are you my servant?"

Soubi-san was quiet for a moment. "Yes, Master." His voice was soft.

"And you're the one who I gave my ears to?" Ritsuka asked.

Soubi-san nodded his head once.

Ritsuka felt his face break out into a smile. "I suppose that you are not 'Soubi-san' then. That would be inappropriate. Soubi-kun?"

"As you wish, Master."

Ritsuka decided he liked being 'Master'. "Wonderful. I think we're going to get along perfectly. Now, why don't you tell me about this 'Sacrifice' and 'Fighter' thing that Youji-san was telling me about?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It hurt Soubi to admit it, but when the apartment door had closed behind Ritsuka-sama on his way out, he had been relieved.

Soubi almost never wanted to see Ritsuka-sama again. He hoped that, since Ritsuka-sama did not actually need him, he would be brushed aside. It would be less painful then seeing his Ritsuka…

Seimei had not been lying when had bragged about his brother. Ritsuka-sama was far too much like Seimei for Soubi's comfort.

Sighing, Soubi stood up from the table and pushed his artwork aside. He wouldn't be painting today. Or going to his job at the local museum.

Soubi wondered if Kio could cover for him but then remembered that Soubi had Kio's cell phone. Ritsuka had thrown his away a two days ago.

Had it really only been two days ago? It felt like a lifetime. A lifetime since Seimei had returned, since Ritsuka had taken him, since Seimei had died.

How quickly it all changed.

A knock at the door startled Soubi from his thoughts. "Come in," he called.

"Ne, Sou-chan…you coming to work today or what?" Kio poked his blond head through the door. "I know its been an eventful day, but you gotta show up at some point. And can I have my phone back?" Kio entered the room fully while he spoke.

Soubi reached into his pocket and held the gray phone out to the blond boy. "I was just leaving," he said. He would go to work today, perhaps it would take his mind off of things.

Kio blinked as he took the phone. "Sou-chan? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Soubi swept past his friend and out the door. "Are you coming?" he asked.

"What's wrong with Ritsuka-kun?"

Soubi froze at mention of Ritsuka. He wanted to tell Kio that nothing was wrong, but the words stuck in his mouth.

Kio knew about his relationship Seimei and about Ritsuka. Zero had informed him a bit of what had been going on the past couple of days. Kio knew enough maybe to give Soubi…

No. To draw strength from this man, friend though he was would only weaken Soubi. His duty was to Ritsuka-sama and everything belonged to him. He had longed for Ritsuka-sama to take control and now he had done so. What did Soubi have to complain about?

"Ritsuka-sama is none of your concern."

"Ritsuka-sama…?"

Soubi slipped on his shoes and started to walk out the door. He stopped when he felt Kio tug on his arm. He glared at the man.

"Sou-chan. I don't know what's going on, but you know I'm here for you, right?" There was no hint of flirtatiousness in the man's voice.

Soubi's gaze softened a bit. "I know, Kio," he said. He met Kio's blue eyes with his own.

Kio snorted. "I know you know, but you never take me up on it," he said. Kio sighed and hung his head. "Right. Whatever. Let's go to work." Kio dropped the hand on Soubi's sleeve and walked out the door to Soubi's apartment without looking back.

Some distant part of Soubi's mind felt sorry for Kio as he followed him out the door. The more prevalent part of his mind was to busy convincing himself that Ritsuka-sama was everything he had wanted and more.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long to get up. My life has been sort of crazy.

Kimper: Glad you like it so far!

SetoKaibaWheeler: Sorry about the wait! Thanks for the review!

Noone: No, Soubi doesn't get a break. It makes me sad too.

Gaiaguy: Thanks for the review!


	5. Defenseless

Disclaimer: I just pretend to own Loveless.

Chapter Five: Defenseless

"Ritsuka-kun!"

Ritsuka whirled at the sound of his name being called from behind him. A pink-haired girl was running towards him followed more sedately by a black-haired man.

Obviously, these were friends of his from school. Friends Ritsuka was positive he didn't want to deal with. Not right now, at least.

"Where have you been? You haven't been in school at all the past two days! Is everything alright?" The pink-haired girl was practically gushing.

She sickened Ritsuka. Did he have no friends worth having? His other self must have been a looser.

"Yuiko-san, give Ritsuka-kun a chance to speak…" the black-haired man said.

"Is Soubi-san alright?" the girl, Yuiko, asked. "You two aren't fighting still, are you?"

What business was it of hers what he was doing with Soubi-kun? "That's not really any of your business, is it?"

The girl's eyes widened. "Ritsuka-kun…?" she seemed on the verge of tears.

God, what a wimp.

"Now wait a second, Ritsuka-kun! You've got no right to take it out on Yuiko-san just because you and…" The black-haired man shut up when Ritsuka glared at him.

"I'm not the Ritsuka you knew," he explained calmly. "And I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't talk to me again." Ritsuka turned away from the two of them and started walking away. It was a trick he had learned from Seimei. If you wanted to prove your superiority over someone, just ignore them. They'd get the message.

Seimei.

Ritsuka felt a pang of loss as he considered his brother's death. Seimei had been his role model, his idol. If he was truly dead….

Ritsuka would have to find his killers and avenge them. And, according to what Soubi-kun had explained to him earlier about the Sacrifices and Fighters, it would be a piece of cake.

Without warning, strong arms grabbed Ritsuka by the shoulders and whirled him around. Ritsuka stumbled backwards as he felt a fist connect with his cheek. Ritsuka fell to the ground, a metallic, salty taste in his mouth.

"Don't you _ever_ make Yuiko-san cry again!"

Ritsuka looked up to see the black-haired boy glowering over him. He pushed himself to his feet and barely dodged another blow from the angry young man.

"Yayoi-san! Stop!" The pink-haired girl screamed.

The black-haired boy, Yayoi, was breathing heavily. He glared at Ritsuka.

Ritsuka met his dark-eyed glare calmly, confident that he could handle himself if it came to that. He spit blood out of his mouth.

Yuiko ran up and stepped between the two boys. "Stop it, Yayoi-san!" she said, her voice wavering. "Leave Ritsuka-kun alone. If he doesn't want to talk to us…"

Ritsuka rolled his eyes. "Are we finished here?" he asked. He had half a mind to rip this boy to shreds but decided his revenge could wait. At least until Ritsuka had learned about this 'fighting' thing.

Revenge is better when the recipient isn't expecting it. At least, that's what Seimei had always told him.

The black-haired boy tore his eyes off of Yuiko and nodded slowly. A fire was still smoldering in his eyes.

Ritsuka sniffed and walked away from the two children in front of him. He had other things to do, such as going home and making peace with his mother.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yuiko sniffled and fought back tears while she watched Ritsuka walk away. What had happened to her Ritsuka? She shook her head.

"Yuiko-san..?"

Yuiko turned to Yayoi. His long hair was hanging over his face and he was studying the ground carefully. "Sorry for loosing my temper," he muttered.

Yuiko ran a hand across her face, drying the tears. She didn't want to cry in front of Yayoi. Besides, he had been only trying to protect her. "Its alright, Yayoi-san," she said, her voice subdued. Whatever had happed to her Ritsuka…

Soubi-san would know. He would also know how to fix it.

Unless she had done something wrong.

Was Ritsuka jealous of the time she had spent with Yayoi the other day? Yuiko shook her head. Ritsuka wasn't like that. He wanted her to spend time with Yayoi. Besides, even if he had an interest in Yuiko other than as a friend, he wouldn't be jealous of her time. Her Ritsuka wasn't like that.

"Its alright, Yayoi-san," Yuiko told her friend. "You were only trying to help." Actually, it was really kind of sweet. She studied Yayoi, as if looking at him for the first time. He was taller than her now. Not much, but the tips of her ears were definitely below his. He was still studying the sidewalk at his feet…

"Yayoi-san…thanks…for defending me…"

Yayoi looked up, his face brightening marginally. "Sure thing, Yuiko-san. Anytime." He offered her a small smile. "So, you going over to Soubi-san to find out what's going on?"

The idea hadn't occurred to Yuiko but it certainly made more sense than waiting for Soubi-san to come find her. Which, now that she thought about it, he probably wouldn't do. She nodded. "Do you want to come with me?"

Yayoi nodded.

Yuiko started walking towards Soubi-san's house. She had been there often enough with Ritsuka. She could find the way by herself.

Not that she had to, Yuiko realized suddenly. Yayoi-san was right behind her, where he had always been.

Yuiko stopped walking and waiting for Yayoi to walk the step it took to catch up to her. "Yuiko-san? What's wrong?" he asked.

Yuiko shook her head. "Nothing. I just thought it would be fun to walk holding hands." Without waiting to see the surprised look on Yayoi's face, Yuiko grabbed Yayoi's hand and led him off in search of Soubi's house.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Soubi wished Kio had not followed him home. It was dark and Soubi was tired. Kio had chattered non-stop during their shift at the Museum. He had apparently decided Soubi needed cheering up.

"Why aren't you going home tonight?" Soubi asked hi blond friend. He opened the door to his room.

"Because you need some company," Kio told him.

"I have Natsuo and Youji for company."

"You have some more company, it looks like."

Soubi looked into the room. Ritsuka's friends, Yuiko and Yayoi, were sitting at his table with Youji and Natsuo talking to them.

"Hey, Soubi-san, these are…"

"Ritsuka-sama's friends. I know them." Soubi slipped off his shoes and walked into the house. He knew why they were here. He saw Kio watching him curiously from the doorway.

Soubi sighed. He could send Kio home. But then Kio would never leave him alone. It was more efficient to lay everything out on the table at once.

Especially before Ritsuka-sama thought to order him not to.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Alright, sorry about the long pause between updates again. I blame Lent for which I've given up music and writing without music is difficult. I also blame being away from college every weekend for the past couple. Hopefully, I'll get back into the habit of updating regularly.

Kimper: Thanks for the complements! The entire story is kind of painful to write, but Soubi's parts most of all.

Buried Fairy Tale: I wish for the old Ritsuka too! There will definitely be a happy ending but I make no promises about a lemon since I get squeamish when trying to write one.

Teldra: Sorry for the long wait!

Coco Reed: Poor Soubi, indeed.

Lyerial: I do have an ending in mind- I just hope it won't be too forced….


	6. Crushless

Disclaimer: This is a piece of fanfiction. That means that I don't own it.

Chapter Six: Crushless

"…And that's what's been happening. That's why Ritsuka-sama has changed." Soubi was surprised. He had made it through the explanations with relative ease. His eyes were burning, but dry. His throat was tight but his voice was steady.

"Ritsuka's not Ritsuka anymore?" Yuiko sounded heartbroken. She clung to Yayoi's hand as though it were a lifeline.

"Technically, kid," Natsuo said, "Ritsuka's more Ritsuka than he's been since we've known him."

"So, what's this new Ritsuka like?" Kio asked.

Soubi fixed his blue eyes on his blond friend. Kio's question hadn't been idle curiosity. He had noticed the changes in the way Soubi talked about Ritsuka-sama. Soubi suspected Kio knew exactly how much Ritsuka-sama had changed.

"Ritsuka-sama is…" Soubi trailed off at Kio's sharp glance.

"A complete bastard," Natsuo finished. He yawned. "I don't like him much."

"Only because he's too much like you," Kio told the red-headed Fighter.

"That sounds like fighting words to me." Natsuo grinned viciously. Youji placed a hand on his arm and shook his head slightly. Natsuo growled but obeyed his Sacrifice's unspoken command.

The two had a good chemistry, Soubi noted absently. Natsuo was nearly completely under Youji's control. Of course, a perfect Fighter would had sensed his Sacrifice's desire for peace without the physical contact, but they were still young. Natsuo still had time to train himself to surrender his will completely to Youji.

"Is there anyway to get Ritsuka-kun back?" Yuiko asked.

Soubi tore his attention away from Zero. With Ritsuka-sama, they would be no match, if it came to a fight, as Soubi suspected it would soon. Ritsuka-sama would want to experiment soon and Zero would make a perfect target.

"Didn't you just hear what Soubi-san just said, Yuiko?" Yayoi asked. He sounded tired. "This _is_ Ritsuka. The one we knew never existed."

Exactly what Soubi had been trying to convince himself of all night. Hearing someone else say it…

"So? There may be a way to get the old Ritsuka back…"

"Is that even ethical?" Youji asked. "I mean, if this is the original personality, then its good…"

"Sou-chan? You alright?" Kio's voice cut through the others at the table. They shut up.

Soubi frowned at Kio. "I'm fine."

"Soubi-san…you're crying…" Youji sounded awed and a little afraid.

Soubi raised a hand to his cheek and was more than a little surprised when it came away wet. No wonder the burning in his eyes had stopped without him noticing. This was different than the sobs that had shaken him earlier in the day. After Ritsuka had left. "Its just been a long day."

Kio stood up from the small table rather decisively. "Good point." He turned to Zero, Yuiko and Yayoi. "All of you, out. I'll be out in a minute. We'll go somewhere else to finish this conversation. Soubi's going to bed."

The four children looked at each other across the table. Natsuo was the first to stand up. He stretched his back until a loud pop was heard in the silent room. "I'll be outside." He tugged on Youji's arm until his Sacrifice rose with him. Silently, Yuiko and Yayoi followed Zero out the door. The cold night air filled the room after the door swung shut behind the black-haired boy.

Kio rounded on Soubi. "Its bedtime for you, Sou-chan," he said.

Soubi blinked at him. "If you are going to continue the conversation, I should be…" Soubi trailed off when Kio roughly pushed him to the bed.

"I said, you're going to sleep. As you said, you've had a long day. I'm taking the kids out and then taking them home. You're staying here. End of story."

Soubi started to stand up, but Kio's angry blue eyes stopped him. Instead, Soubi just stared at Kio. "Why? What are you angry about?" Soubi frowned. He was the one who had lost his Ritsuka, who had lost his entire world. Why would Kio…

Kio shook his head. "Aoyagi fucked with you and it seems like Ritsuka is going to do the same now. I'm not going stand by and let that happen, Soubi." Kio's voice was rough with emotion. "You're too important to me. This time, whether you like it or not, I will protect you. I can't see you…" Kio cut off and turned his back to his friend. There was a pregnant pause. "Nevermind. Just… go to sleep."

Soubi watched in stunned silence as Kio stalked to the door and left. The door slammed shut creating a loud bang in the sudden silence. The cold air brushed against Soubi's skin, sending goose bumps up his arm.

Soubi lay back into his bed, his thoughts whirling. He thought Kio had outgrown his crush on Soubi…that it had vanished in the face of the reality of his relationship with Ritsuka. Apparently, it had grown and deepened to something more than a crush. Kio must have been...

The door opened with a loud bang.

Soubi sat up in bed, startled to see a familiar, small, black-haired boy standing in the doorway. For a second, he looked like the helpless boy that Soubi had been ordered to seduce. Soubi's heart leapt, then fell again, when the innocent, lost look faded. His violet eyes hardened as they fixed themselves on Soubi. "I can't stay with that idiot my mother has become. I'm staying here."

"As you wish, Master." Soubi rose from the bed, certain that Ritsuka-sama would not like to sleep on the floor.

Ritsuka-sama grinned. "You know, I think I like you," he told Soubi.

"My purpose is to please you, Master."

Ritsuka-sama's grin deepened into something else. Something almost…lustful. "You're the one who took my ears, right?"

That was not technically correct… "I was the one you gave your ears to, Master," Soubi corrected.

"But I don't remember it," Ritsuka-sama's voice deepened, took on a huskier tone. "So, I believe we should repeat the experience. For my own, edification." His violet eyes roved over Soubi. "Strip for me, Soubi-kun."

Without hesitation, Soubi complied. He squelched the piece of his mind that wanted to protest that this was not how it should be. This was no different than what he had done for Seimei and wasn't this fulfilling Soubi's desire, his _need_ to be controlled?

If so, then why did Soubi lay awake long after Ritsuka-sama had finished with him and banished him from the bed crying silent tears into his pillow? Why did he long for _his_ Ritsuka to return to him?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Once again, sorry about the long delay. The excuses are varied: no music for Lent made it hard for me to want to write; I had my wisdom teeth removed and didn't want to try to write something coherent while drugged up on narcotic painkillers; and a mild case of writer's block that this chapter may have cured.

Due to the number of reviews since the last update, I'm not going to respond individually, but I do want you to know that I appreciated each and every one of them. Nothing brightens my day more than getting a review.


	7. Ethicless

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter Seven: Ethicless

Yuiko pushed her ice cream around in her bowl, not looking at the men surrounding her. They were all sitting quietly. After ordering their ice cream, no one had spoken or tried to continue the conversation they had left.

After Kio had come storming out of Soubi's apartment, it had taken the group a while to get settled in Kio's car and to find a place to eat. There wasn't much open at eleven on a school night.

Yuiko would be tired for school tomorrow.

"Hey," Kio said suddenly. "I know its not a problem for those two morons over there, but do the two of you have a curfew?"

Beside her, Yayoi shook his head. "As long as I'm in school and keep my grades up…" he trailed off and looked at Yuiko.

"My parents are working…" Yuiko shrugged.

The table lapsed again into silence. Across the table from Yuiko, the two boys only a little older than she was ate their ice cream without comment. Yayoi was just staring off into space, lost in thought. Kio-san didn't have ice cream. Instead, he had a cup of coffee.

Yuiko decided she didn't like the silence. It was time to end it. They had important things to talk about, after all. "_Is_ there anyway to get Ritsuka back?" she asked Kio-san.

Kio shrugged, then looked at the blue-haired boy. Yuiko hadn't caught his name and she certainly had not been introduced to him. "I know as much about this Fighter-Sacrifice business as you do," Kio said, without taking his eyes off of the younger boy.

The blue-haired boy fidgeted in his seat. Beside him, the red-head tensed, as though he were ready to leapt to his friend's defense.

No, Yuiko mentally corrected herself. The two boys were not friends. They were more; they were like Soubi-san and Ritsuka. Two halves of the same whole.

According to what Soubi had said earlier, Fighter and Sacrifice. Though, Yuiko still wasn't quite sure what that all meant. It didn't matter though. If she never found out, it would be worth it to have her Ritsuka back.

"Are you going to answer my question, Youji, Natsuo?" Kio asked, breaking the silence that had enveloped the table.

The blue-haired boy laid a hand on his partner's arm to calm him before speaking. "I'm not sure, Kio-san," he said. "It is possible for a Fighter to manipulate another's memories. I don't know if it could be done to a Sacrifice; I've certainly never tried it, not has Tsou-chan."

The red-head- Natsuo- shook his head. "I wouldn't want to try to, either. Soubi-san would kill us."

Youji nodded.

"He'd kill you for trying to help Risuka?" Yuiko asked. That didn't sound like the Soubi she knew. The Soubi she knew…

"I think Soubi-san lives for Ritsuka, Yuiko," Yayoi said. "Have you ever heard him talk back to Ritsuka, even when Ritsuka was being cruel?"

Yuiko frowned and shook her head. "No," she admitted.

"Your friend's right," Kio-san said. "Soubi would kill and die before he let harm, real or imagined, come to Ritsuka. And he will never fight against what Aoyagi wants."

Yuiko detected a trace of something in Kio's voice, but she was too tired to figure it out. She frowned at her ice cream. It was all melty and swirly.

"But, assuming Soubi was out of the picture, could you do something to bring back the other Ritsuka?" Kio asked.

"I don't know," Yuiko heard the blue-haired Youji say. "It may be possible to trigger the memories he had until this morning, but god only knows what that will do to his personality. I'm not a psychologist."

"I could do it." Natsuo sounded confident. "All we'd have to do is immobilize Soubi long enough…"

"…which could potentially be done with the correct spell during a battle…

"…or we could use them outside of battle…"

Yuiko looked up to see the two boys staring at one another as they talked. It was almost as if they were talking another language.

Kio cleared his throat. The two boys looked at him quickly, a gleam in their eyes that Yuiko was certain she had never seen before in anyone else. It scared her.

"It can be done?" Kio asked.

Youji nodded. "Of course it can," he said. "But I don't think its ethical."

"Ethical? You?" Kio seemed amused, but Yuiko didn't know by what.

"You're just interested in Soubi- you don't want Ritsuka to have him. If messing with Ritsuka's memories sends him permanently insane, it won't bother you a bit. You'll just be one step closer to having Soubi for…"

There was a crash as Kio stood up and left the table. His mug lay broken on the floor and the chair was toppled.

The two boys were laughing at Kio-san's abrupt departure.

Yuiko suddenly felt someone grab her hand. "Yuiko-san, its time for us to go home," Yayoi said. He tugged on her arm until she stood up.

"But Yayoi…" Yuiko trailed off when she saw the look on Yayoi's face. He looked scared. His eyes kept flickering to the two boys chortling at the table.

"_Now_, Yuiko-san. I'll walk you home." Yayoi tugged at her arm with more urgency and led her towards the door to the restaurant.

"We haven't paid yet…" Yuiko said.

"Let them handle it…" Yayoi tugged harder. It was almost as if he couldn't get away from the table fast enough.

Still puzzled, Yuiko let Yayoi tug her along. If he wanted to go this badly, he must have a good reason.

The night air was cold against Yuiko's bare arms. Her jacket was inside the restaurant. It was dark outside. Dark and cold. It was going to be a long walk home.

Yayoi seemed to know where he was going, though. He stood outside for a moment, looking around, then, with a small nod, he picked a direction and started walking. He held on to Yuiko's hand the entire time.

"Hey, you two." Yuiko jumped at the sound of the voice. She hadn't realized…

Kio was standing by his car. "I'll drive you home. Its too late for kids to be walking at night."

"What about the boys?" Yuiko asked. She looked back at the restaurant. She didn't even think they had money to pay the bill.

"They'll manage." Kio replied. He held open his car door. "Get in. Its late and we all need to head to bed."

Without further hesitation, the two middle-schoolers did as told.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Hmmm…my characterization might be off this chapter. Not sure. Lemme know.


	8. Decisionless

Disclaimer: I don't own Loveless, though I'd like to.

Chapter Eight: Decisionless

"Is here alright?"

Kio's voice cut through the silence of the car, startling Yuiko out of her sleepy daze.

"Yes, thank you. I can walk Yuiko-san home from here," Yayoi replied. His hand tightened on Yuiko's.

Strange, how comfortable it was to have Yayoi's hand on hers. Funny that he had never done it before. Yuiko supposed she had never really given him the chance.

The car came to a gentle stop. Yayoi pulled his hand from on top of Yuiko's and opened his door. "Thank you for the ride, Kio-san."

Kio snorted from the front seat. "Its nothing. Hurry up and get home. Its late and the two of you have school tomorrow."

Yuiko quickly undid her seatbelt and opened the car door. She slid out just as Yayoi closed his door and walked over to her. He took her hand again. Yuiko sleepily waved a goodbye to Kio as he sped off.

"We're out front of my house, Yayoi-san," Yuiko said, pointing with her free hand up to the blank shutters staring out of the empty dwelling. "How are you going to get to your…"

"Don't worry about that Yuiko-san. It's a short walk. I'll be fine." Yayoi grinned at her. Yuiko noticed suddenly that he was nearly the same height as she was. She stared at him. "Umm….Yuiko-san?"

Yuiko blinked. She felt really funny. The world wasn't quite right. It felt like the ground was about to drop away from her. She shook her head. "I'm alright, Yayoi-san," she told him. She knew her voice was weak. She smiled. "I was thinking…" She trailed off. It was almost like she was seeing Yayoi for the first time. But that was silly; she had known him since elementary school.

"Don't worry about Ritsuka-kun. Soubi-san will think of something.." Yayoi trailed off. He dropped his gaze from Yuiko's. His hand fell along with his eyes. "Anyway, you better head inside." He walked towards the gate and held it open for Yuiko.

Yuiko nodded dumbly. She walked towards Yayoi and stopped just inside the gate. "Thank you, Yayoi," she whispered.

Yayoi shrugged. "Good night, Yuiko-san," he said. He let the gate fall shut between them and walked away.

Yuiko watched him go in silence. His shoulders were slumped and his ears were down. After a few minutes, he rounded and corner and disappeared from Yuiko's sight.

With a sigh, Yuiko walked up to her front porch and let herself into the old house. It was dark and empty. Both of Yuiko's parents worked the night shift. She would see them in the morning before she left for school.

As she went through her nightly routine, Yuiko's thoughts kept drifting to Yayoi. She felt bad; she should be worried about Ritsuka, but she wasn't. Well, not as much as she should be.

For some reason, Yayoi had seemed so different these past couple days: protecting Yuiko from Ritsuka's brother, from Ritsuka, taking her home, holding her hand.

Maybe Yuiko had been missing something for a long time. She would have to find out tomorrow.

It wasn't long after reaching her decision that Yuiko fell into her usual heavy sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Truthfully, Kio couldn't wait for his two silent passengers to get out of his car. He knew it was rude, he should have offered to drive the boy home or at least waited until the girl was safely in her house before speeding off, but really, there was only so much one man could take in a day. And seeing two people so close yet so unaware of that closeness, made him long for what he couldn't have even more.

God. He was so tired he was waxing poetic. He needed sleep. He needed a drink. He needed Soubi.

Kio nearly slapped himself. He did not need Soubi. The sleep and the drink, yes. But Soubi, no. But god, he wanted him.

Kio pulled to the side of the rode and rest his head on his steering wheel. He really couldn't do this. It had burned to watch Soubi with Aoyagi. The elder one. But Kio had been too timid to speak his mind, to claim Soubi for himself. To protect Soubi. The fact that Soubi didn't want protection just made it burn more. Kio was no fool. All the planning to rescue Soubi, Kio's own righteous anger, all was in vain is Soubi didn't want to be rescued. He was no damsel in distress and was more than capable of defending himself. But he wouldn't. And that was what burned the most.

Kio had been ecstatic when Aoyagi had vanished out of Soubi's life. Not just because he had a shot at the blond man, but because Soubi had a shot to break free from Aoyagi's control over him.

Then Ritsuka showed up and Soubi had dedicated his life to the too-young kid brother of Aoyagi.

But, after meeting him, Kio had pushed his own desires to the back of his mind. Soubi was happy and Ritsuka gentle. Kio had supported the relationship, had backed off and kept his own constantly growing feelings hidden.

But now…now he didn't know what to do. He was back at square one. The boy were right. It wasn't ethical to mess with Ritsuka's memories, to force him to become what he was not. Neither was it ethical to take Soubi from what he wanted, even if what he wanted was killing him.

Soubi would have to make that decision himself.

The most frustrating the part, the part that made Kio want to scream, to rip something to shreds, to break something into a million pieces, was that Soubi would not make the decision himself and Kio was powerless to help.

He hated being useless. He hated the Aoyagi family. He hated Soubi's need to be abused. Most of all, at the moment, he hated himself for caring so much on something so futile.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"That was too cruel, Ji-chan," Tsou-chan said between giggles. "Did you see the look on blondie's face when you called him out?"

Youji grinned at his other half. Yes, he knew he had pegged Kio correctly. The man was so obviously in love with Soubi and it was so futile. It was amusing. It still had them laughing even as they neared Soubi's apartment.

The two had skipped out without paying the bill. Let Kio suffer the consequences if he tried to go back there! Youji thought he might even suggest it one night, just to see what would happen.

"Ne, Ji-chan, are we going to do anything about Soubi and Ritsuka?" Natsuo asked him, changing moods drastically.

Youji shrugged. He had met what he had told Kio. It wasn't ethical and it wasn't his place to interfere with another team. By Seven Moons standards, Ritsuka wasn't doing anything wrong; he was acting as he was supposed to. The fact that his Fighter was so perfect was a blessing. It would make them strong.

Too strong, if you asked Youji.

He shook his head at his other half. "No. We won't mess with Ritsuka's mind. Don't forget, we owe Soubi-san. And Soubi-san wants it this way."

"Does he?" Natsuo asked. "He chose Ritsuka over Seimei and this new person is more like Seimei than…"

Youji shrugged. "That's not our concern. Fighting them will be though."

Natsuo stopped walking. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Simple. Ritsuka will want to try out Soubi's powers on the battlefield soon and we're the two most likely targets."

"So? He hasn't had any training yet. Or, he doesn't remember it."

Youji rolled his eyes. "Soubi doesn't need him trained. He'll crush it and I'm thinking this new Ritsuka will order us killed."

Natsuo shuddered. "So, what's the plan?" He obviously remembered the last time the two had fought Soubi. With his Sacrifice at his side, Soubi would be even more unbeatable then he had been the first time they had fought.

Youji was certain they wouldn't survive a fight with both Soubi and Ritsuka. But… "We get Ritsuka to fight him on his own."

"What?" Natsuo looked like Youji had grown a second head. "He's a Sacrifice he can't…"

"He's _not_ a Sacrifice. He's Loveless, remember? And he knows he can fight on his own. If he's cocky enough and if we goad him enough, we may be able to force a fight without Soubi around. Then, we finish Ritsuka." Youji grinned. Actually, the plan was good. It would also do as blondie had asked and free Soubi from Ritsuka as well. Oh, Soubi would be pissed, but they could always vanish and hide from the Fighter's wrath. Perhaps, after killing Loveless, they'd be able to return to Nagisa-sensei.

Youji met his soul-mate's grin across the dark night. He knew they were on the same page now.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Hmmm…there was a definite lack of Soubi and Ritsuka for the second chapter in a row. But the story is progressing. Hope you guys enjoyed!

As always, thanks for the reviews, everyone!


	9. Riceless

Disclaimer: Only in my dreams do I own Loveless.

Chapter Nine: Riceless

"I don't like the breakfast, Soubi-kun. The rice is too sticky." Ritsuka-sama pushed his bowl away. He smirked at Soubi.

Without hesitating, Soubi stood up from his position at the foot of the table, took Ritsuka's bowl, and walked into the kitchen. He mechanically started re-making the rice for the second time that day. He would make it until Ritsuka-sama was happy with it.

And what if he was never happy?

Soubi pushed the stray though from his mind. If he could not make Ritsuka-sama happy with food, then he would offer himself up as punishment.

"By the way, Soubi-kun." Ritsuka-sama's voice came from directly behind Soubi. He must have followed Soubi into the kitchen. "I want the other two that are living here out."

"As you wish, Ritsuka-sama," Soubi replied. He wasn't surprised. Ritsuka-sama hadn't been happy when Zero had woken them both up this morning with their loud banging. They had left for school amidst giggles at Ritsuka-sama's sleepy orders to make them shut up.

"Oh, and that blond boy- the one that was just leaving as I came in. Don't see him again."

Kio. Damn. He hadn't realized Ritsuka-sama knew about his friendship with the boy. Soubi started to reply, but the words stuck in his throat.

"What's this, Soubi-kun? Hesitation about following an order?" Ritsuka's mocking tone was all too familiar. It reminded Soubi of Seimei.

"No, Master," Soubi whispered. He would not see Kio again. Soubi felt a pang of loss. Kio wouldn't understand. He would be furious. Rightly so. How would Soubi explain it to him?

Simple, he wouldn't. He wasn't to see him again. Was no explanation worse than a poor one? Soubi didn't know.

"The rice is burning." Ritsuka-sama sounded smug. Soubi quickly removed the rice from where it was cooking. He heard Ritsuka-sama pad back to the table in the other room of the small apartment.

Soubi put the rice into a bowl and walked back out to where Ritsuka-sama was seating himself. Without meeting his Master's eyes, Soubi placed the rice on the table, bowed, and resumed his seat at the table's foot. He kept his eyes on the wood of the table. Ritsuka-sama had already been forced to scold him once already today.

Soubi hadn't eaten yet. He hadn't received permission.

"After I finish eating, you will teach me this business of Fighting."

"Yes, Master."

Ritsuka-sama finished eating quickly. He ordered Soubi to wash the dishes while he got dressed for the day. Soubi did so without complaint. Afterwards, the two walked to the park by Soubi's house and spent the rest of the morning and well into the afternoon training.

It was almost three in the afternoon before Ritsuka-sama declared himself bored. He ended the mock-battle and told Soubi to give him some money so he could go out. Soubi-complied, giving Ritsuka the last of the money in his possession. He would have to make a stop at an ATM before he head home, to ensure that he had money the next time Ritsuka-sama needed some.

Soubi slowly made his way back to his apartment.

What had changed about him? Why was he so depressed? Ritsuka-sama was no worse than Seimei, but Soubi was finding it hard to swallow orders, to become the obedient slave he knew he should be.

Had belonging to Ritsuka changed him so much?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ritsuka walked into the soda shoppe, ordered a coke and took a seat in a corner, his back to the cool glass where he could watch the comings and goings in the place. It was about the time students were getting out of school- at least the ones that weren't headed to cram school. Dorks were boring anyway.

He sipped his soda and watched as children about his own age started filing into the store. Heh. His own age. He was fifteen. It was occasionally a giddy feeling, occasionally a disconcerting feeling.

Either way, he found it remarkably easy to slide into his new life. At least now that he had lost the dorks yesterday. Having a completely malleable adult to obey his every whim wasn't hurting either.

Ritsuka wondered what Soubi-kun did for a living. He had an apartment and Ritsuka, so he must do something. Ritsuka would have to remember to ask about that when he went back to the apartment. After all, they would need money, which meant Soubi-kun would have to work his hours.

Ritsuka stretched and leaned back into the seats. The crowd here looked boring. They were all properly dressed in skirts and slacks. Uniforms on some of the students. Those were the high school students. Next year for him, Ritsuka assumed.

He should probably find out where his school was and head back there at some point. Before the school called his mother.

Ritsuka smirked at the thought. The old bat couldn't even tell that he _was_ her Ritsuka. She was completely gone.

Just like Seimei.

He would fucking kill whoever had finished off his brother.

"Loveless."

Ritsuka jumped as the two boys from yesterday- Youji and Natsuo- sat down, one on either side of him. He hadn't seen them come in.

"Did we scare you, Loveless?" Natsuo asked. He slung an arm across Ritsuka's shoulders and grinned.

Ritsuka shrugged out from under the red-head's arm. "What do you two want?" he asked them. He didn't like the unholy gleam in their eyes.

"Nothing much, Loveless," Youji said. "So, how long until we're kicked out of Soubi-san's house?"

"Today," Ritsuka said flatly.

The two boys looked at each other and cracked up laughing. "He sounds so serious," Youji told Natsuo.

"He doesn't realize that he's not going to live through today."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ritsuka asked, suddenly alarmed. He tensed his muscles. If they wanted a fight…

"Nothing, Loveless." Natsuo's grin was feral.

"Stop calling me that."

The two boys looked at each other and cracked up laughing again.

"So, did you two want something or were you just coming to give me death threats?" Ritsuka's voice was a growl in his throat. He stood up to go. If it came to fight now, he would be outnumbered and outclassed. He would be better to get Soubi, then finish this.

"Leaving, Loveless?" Youji's voice was mocking.

Ritsuka walked past him calmly. Don't let them sense fear. "I told you not to call me that."

"I guess he doesn't want to know who killed his brother then," Natsuo said to Youji.

Ritsuka stopped in his tracks and whirled to face the two boys. They smirked up at him.

"Thought that would get your attention," Natsuo said.

"Who killed my brother?" Ritsuka asked, taking a step closer to the two boys.

Natsuo and Youji stood up side by side, they're hands outstretched. "We did." They spoke as one. "We declare a spell battle."

Ritsuka felt a chill rise on his neck and adrenaline surge through his system. "Accepted," he said. As the word fell from his lips, the world turned to blackness.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: This was a hard chapter to write- I kept getting distracted by absolutely nothing. On the bright side, I have the rest of the story planned out.

Thanks to all reviewers.


	10. Vengeanceless

Disclaimer: The only thing I own about Loveless is this plot. But I wish I owned Soubi.

Chapter Ten: Vengeanceless

The door bell rang.

Soubi jerked up from his place at the table, startled. The feeling disconcerted him; it wasn't often someone could sneak up on the Fighter.

He walked to the door and opened it, knowing who it would be.

Sure enough, Kio stood in the doorway. He smiled tightly when he saw Soubi. "Sou-chan...can I come in?"

For a second, Soubi hesitated. Ritsuka-sama wasn't here, wouldn't know if he let Kio in, if he explained things properly, if he continued to see Kio. Immediately, Soubi banished the disloyal thoughts. "No," he said, closing the door. It hurt, to slam the door on his friend.

The door stuck on something before it clicked shut. Soubi looked down. Kio's foot was in the doorway. He blinked back at Kio.

"Fine, I won't come in," Kio said. If he was offended, he didn't show it. In fact, it seemed to Soubi almost as if Kio had half expected this betrayal of their friendship. "But I need to talk to you."

Soubi shook his head, knowing the other boy wouldn't understand his need to obey Ritsuka-sama. "No, Kio-kun," he said. He gently pushed Kio out of the doorway. At least, he attempted to. Kio didn't budge from his spot in the doorway.

"Good try, my friend," Kio said softly. It'll take more than that to be rid of me. I know Ritsuka ordered you to do this..."

Soubi frowned. "Leave, Kio," he said, more firmly than the last time. He waited, his face a mask and his eyes impenetrable. If gentleness failed, than Soubi would show the mask he Fighter wore. He would obey Ritsuka-sama.

Soubi watched Kio's blue eyes change from determined to defeated. They stood in silence for what seemed like forever. Kio seemed to shrink in on himself, starting into Soubi's cold countenance.

"Sou-chan...are you happy?" Kio's voice was a whisper.

Soubi considered the question. Was he happy?

He had what he desired- a Master to control him. Ritsuka-sama was everything Seimei had been. Soubi could give himself completely to Ritsuka-sama. Just as he had always wished he could do, since he had laid eyes on the young boy, three years ago.

As a fighting pair, the two were matchless. They could hold out against whatever the Seven Moons threw at them and more. Hell, they could even complete Seimei's original plan of taking over the school.

But was he happy?

Soubi thought back to his Ritsuka's hesitant orders, his sweet smile. The way he had felt when Ritsuka had said he loved him. Then, he had been happy.

His happiness did not matter. Ritsuka-sama's happiness was what did.

_Ping._

Soubi froze, the words he was about to tell Kio dead on his lips. A Fight. Close. Ritsuka-sama. Soubi could sense his Master's presence. He could also sense Zero.

Soubi felt himself go cold. Ritsuka-sama was strong, but not strong enough yet, to take on Zero, alone.

"Sou-chan?"

"I have to go," Soubi said. He straightened and pushed past Kio without a word of explanation. Soubi walked off, almost ran, towards the source of the energy. He had to get to Ritsuka-sama before Zero could do anything. Fortunately, the duo would want to taunt the younger boy first. At least, Soubi hoped they did.

As he walked, Soubi was dimly aware that Kio was following him. Soubi didn't have time to worry about his friend. He would deal with the consequences of Kio's presence at the battle later.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The world around Ritsuka swirled to black, just as it had that afternoon. He stood across a dark void from Youji and Natsuo. The two boys stood next to each other. Their grin was unwholesome.

"Do you want to know why we killed your brother?" Youji asked.

Ritsuka didn't answer their question. The best defense... "Fire burn away their flesh to nothing..."

Red flames licked out of Ritsuka's hands and began to dance around Zero.

"Smoke and flame don't touch us. Defense." Natsuo's voice was calm.

The flames began to lock ineffectively around a transparent shield that protected the team.

"Impulsive, isn't he?" Youji asked his partner. "Turn the spell back on him."

"Wind rise, blow the flames back to their source," Natsuo obediently intoned. He smirked.

Ritsuka had the time to shout "Defense!" before the flames were upon him. He glared at the team, his temper rising. They were toying with him. He heard Zero laugh while the flames licked away at his shield. Ritsuka could feel it start to crumble. He needed another attack and quickly. A way to banish the flames.

"Look, the great Loveless is going to fall so easily. We don't even have to do anything, Tsou-chan," Youji said.

"I guess he's doesn't really want to avenge his brother's death," Natsuo taunted.

Ritsuka's anger flared, giving his shield a burst of energy that expanded outwards, sucking up the flames in its path. The energy blast washed over Zero's shield without damaging it. Damn it! Something should have at least broken!

"Tsk, tsk, Loveless," Youji said. "Didn't Soubi teach you that unrestrained anger is futile?" The blue-haired boy laughed. "I think its our turn to attack now, Tsou-chan." Ritsuka snarled in response, ready to take whatever they dished out.

"Your wish is my command, Ji-chan. Glass shatter, a thousand needles of pain pierce!" Nearby, the glass to the shop window shattered. The shards raced towards Ritsuka and sliced red ribbons through his skin. He screamed in pain and fell to his knees. Ritsuka felt something cold and hard encircle his neck.

"Oh, this will be too easy, Ji-chan."

They were taunting him again. Ritsuka nearly screamed his anger and pain. Another blast of formless energy crashed out of Ritsuka and hurtled towards Zero. There wasn't time for Natsuo to put the shield back into place before the wave his them, knocking them both to the ground.

Seeing his advantage, Ritsuka screamed again, unleashing more of his anger upon the duo. They tried to stand up, but were knocked flat again with the force of Ritsuka's wave.

This time, they didn't get back up.

Ritsuka started laughing, half-hysterically. Seimei was avenged. If the duo wasn't dead, they would be by the time he was finished with them. He would rip them to shreds, vent his anger on their helpless bodies. They would pay for their taunting, their arrogance. They would be a message to everyone else that no one fucks with Ritsuka and gets away with it.

Ritsuka continued laughing as the blackness dissolved around him. The store faded back into view. Customers saw the lifeless bodies of Zero and screamed. Pandemonium ensued as customers and employees alike fled the shop.

"Ritsuka-sama," Soubi-kun's voice behind him was soft.

Ritsuka whilred. His violet eyes fixed on his Fighter. He should have been here sooner. Ritsuka had suffered pain because of Soubi-kun's absence. Soubi should be punished for making him fight alone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Once again, I apologize for the long time between updates. I blame graduating from college, moving in with my now-fiance, and just getting adjusted to life in general. Ideally, this won't happen again, as my responsibilities this summer are limited.


	11. Lifeless

Disclaimer: I admit to owning nothing.

Chapter Eleven: Lifeless

Kio stood in the middle of the small shop, letting the last few fleeing customer's swirl past him. The small building was unharmed. Nothing looked amiss except for the two lifeless bodies on the ground in front of Ritsuka.

Kio felt sick. The Ritsuka he knew would never harm anyone. That was why he had finally relinquished Soubi...

"Ritsuka-sama." Soubi's voice cut through the sudden stillness of the building.

Ritsuka turned towards the older man, apparently startled at his presence. Kio didn't like the look in his violet eyes.

"Where were you, Soubi-kun?" Ritsuka asked. His voice sounded unusually high and shaky to Kio's ears. "I needed you and you weren't here to protect me."

"I'm sorry, Ritsuka-sama. I came as quickly as I could..." Soubi cut off as Ritsuka slapped him. Kio winced at the sound of flesh hitting flesh.

"I'm bleeding because of you!" Ritsuka raised his hand to his Soubi again, but paused. He lowered his hand and cocked his head to the side, as if he were studying a specimen. Perhaps he was. "Did you know they killed my brother?" Ritsuka asked. His voice sounded more normal, less strained. It was still too intense for Kio's liking.

Soubi didn't answer right away. He was slapped again. Involuntarily, Kio felt himself take a step forward- to come to his friend's defense. He forced himself to wait. Soubi had to decide for himself... "Answer me, Soubi!" Ritsuka snarled.

"Yes, Master, I knew." Soubi's voice was too calm, too defeated.

The change in Ritsuka was instant. His eyes widened and he stepped back from Soubi. "You knew and you didn't tell me?" Any vestige of calmness that Ritsuka's voice had held was gone. It was shrill, high. Hysterical. Kio wondered about his sanity. "Traitor! Liar!" Ritsuka held his hands out in front of him, a large ball of light forming between them.

Kio's eyes widened. He didn't know what that ball was but it might actually kill Soubi. His resolve to let Soubi make his own decisions vanished at the ball of light left Ritsuka's hand and flew towards Soubi. Kio rushed forward and pushed Soubi out of the way just at the ball crashed into him.

Kio felt himself fall to the ground. His entire body felt as though it was on fire from the inside out. He couldn't breathe, couldn't think. He distantly heard insane shrieking but couldn't bring himself to understand the words or care. The pain increased, as though his limbs were being ripped from him. The burning sensation increased, outside his body now.

As suddenly as it had begun, the pain stopped and Kio drifted into cool darkness.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Soubi had forgotten about Kio until he pushed him aside. Soubi fell to his knees with a grunt. He watched, blue eyes wide as Ritsuka-sama's energy ball crashed into his friend.

Ritsuka-sama's eyes widened. He turned towards Soubi, voice high and shrill. "What's he doing here? I thought I told you to never speak to him again?"

"Master I..."

"You're sleeping with him aren't you? Cheater! Traitor! Liar! He'll pay for this, then you will, Soubi. You're both going to suffer!"

Ritsuka turned towards Kio's writhing body and shot fire out at him. He was laughing, as though he enjoyed the suffering.

"Ritsuka..." Soubi pushed himself to his feet, throwing himself at Ritsuka. He knocked the slim form to the ground. Soubi landed on top. Instantly, Soubi removed himself from his Master. He was startled to see blatant insanity in his Ritsuka's eyes.

This wasn't Ritsuka. It couldn't be. Whatever this was...this wasn't his Ritsuka. This wasn't even the original Ritsuka.

"You defy me?" Ritsuka asked, his violet eyes wide and shocked but not sane. "I'll punish you, Soubi. You'll regret...Seimei gave you to me, didn't he? That means you have to listen to me!" Ritsuka called another ball of energy to his hands.

His decision made, Soubi stepped into Ritsuka, grabbed his left hand and kissed him. Ritsuka tried to pull away, but Soubi was still the stronger of the two. As he held Ritsuka in place, Soubi called upon the spells were as natural to him as breathing and entered Ritsuka's mind.

The swirling blackness was different this time. This was no spell battle. It was the landscape of Ritsuka's mind.

Soubi had been here before, on Seimei's orders, to block off his memories. The events that had set this disaster into motion. He had driven Ritsuka insane. Soubi only hoped he could restore Ritsuka to level of sanity.

Soubi looked around the vaguely familiar darkness. There was nothing for Soubi to rest his eyes on. He was standing on nothing.

Soubi closed his eyes and envision Ritsuka as he had first been introduced to the boy. A child, not even eight years old. The original personality. He summoned it.

Soubi opened his eyes into blackness.

The original personality was gone. There was nothing left. The child that Ritsuka had been had ceased to exist. Not surprising. It was a stage of life called adolescence that had destroyed the eight-year old boy.

Calmly, Soubi closed his eyes and tried again, this time, calling to the Ritsuka he had fallen in love with.

This time, when he opened his eyes, his Ritsuka was standing before him, his violet eyes wide and tear-filled.

"Soubi," he said, voice soft. "I'm sorry...I never meant...I...that's not...I can't stop it..."

Soubi's eyes widened. Ritsuka knew what was happening, what he was doing. He was crying openly now. Helpless sobs.

"Ritsuka," Soubi kept his voice soft. He stepped towards the boy and took him in his arms. "Its my fault Ritsuka. I'm sorry." He buried his cheek in the short black hair on top of Ritsuka's head. "I'm going to fix it, Ritsuka. I'm sorry."

Ritsuka pulled away and Soubi let him. "What will happen to me?" he asked.

"I don't know," Soubi answered truthfully. If this Ritsuka disappeared it would hurt Soubi, kill him inside. He would continue to serve the new one, but only out of duty to the one before him. But there was no way to force this shell of a personality into resuming control of the body. If Ritsuka had been capable of it, he would have done it already.

And there was no telling what destroying the now-dominant personality would do to Ritsuka.

Ritsuka nodded, his violet eyes watery. "Do it, then, Soubi," he said, voice soft.

Soubi nodded. He felt Ritsuka take his hand. Soubi squeezed it and closed his eyes. He called to the dominant personality and prayed he could remain in control of the situation.

Soubi felt Ritsuka's hand on his tighten and knew it had worked before he opened his eyes. Before him was another Ritsuka, glaring at him from a gilded cage. It was an angry and not-quite sane glare but harmless. He did not try to break the bars, though Soubi knew that here, in Ritsuka's own mind, the creature before him could. Fortunately, neither Ritsuka seemed to know that.

"Flames consume the flesh, earth crush bones, water purify the remains and wind scatter the dust. Ultimate destruction." Soubi's voice was toneless as he cast the spell. Darkness swirled and gathered, obscuring the caged boy from Soubi's view. Ritsuka's hand in his vanished. When Soubi turned to look, he was gone.

Soubi felt empty, hollow, drained. His work was done. Both personalities had been destroyed. There was nothing left but to see what remained.

Soubi let the spell holding him in Ritsuka's mind vanished. The shop swirled back into view.

Soubi gently placed the unconscious Ritsuka on the floor and stood up to survey the bodies of his friends. In the distance, he could hear sirens.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Next chapter's the last. Don't worry, I do promise a happy ending.


	12. Healless

Disclaimer: I admit to owning nothing.

Chapter Twelve: Healless

Soubi knelt over his young lover, thinking about what to do next. The sirens were getting louder. The police must have been called when Ritsuka ended the spell battle and sent the customers fleeing. There was a reason the Sevens Moons forbade spell battles in crowded public places.

The worst possible result would be if the police came and found Soubi here, amid four unconscious males, three of whom were very much underage. Which meant he had to leave, ideally with everyone else.

"Winds of healing, come, rouse the weakened," Soubi murmured under his breath. Instantly, a soft, clean breeze swept through the ruined ice cream parlor. With the passing of the wind, Soubi found himself refreshed and strengthened. Yes, much better.

Soubi turned to the sound of groans coming from his right. Almost as one, Zero moaned and sat up, rubbing their eyes.

"Wha...?" Youji blinked and fastened his eyes on Soubi, after a quick check at his other half.

"Soubi-san?" Natsuo asked. "Damn, I feel like hell..."

Soubi chuckled. "You were beaten by an untrained child," he said. He was rewarded with glares from the boys.

"What happened to him?" Youji asked, pointing at Ritsuka.

"I destroyed the dominant personality. I don't know what he will be when he wakes up." Or even if he would wake up. Soubi banished the thought. Ritsuka had survived with his personality and memory modified before, he would do so again. He had to.

"What now, then?" Natsuo asked. He winced as he spoke, most likely from the remains of a headache.

"Right now, you two carry Kio and we'll head back to my apartment. Quickly, unless you want to be caught by the police?" Soubi didn't wait for an answer, but scooped Ritsuka up in his arms and stood. He heard Zero curse behind him and scramble to their feet. "Carry him gently," Soubi told the younger pair.

"Why are we stuck carrying him?" Natsuo asked.

"Because I'm carrying Ritsuka." Soubi headed out the door of the ice cream shop. The sunlight was bright after the dimness of the store. The street was deserted, without any of the hangers-on that Soubi had half-expected to be there, waiting for them.

Taking advantage of his good luck, Soubi walked quickly towards his apartment. Zero followed after him, unable to catch up, since they had the heavier burden.

Soubi wasn't surprised Kio was still unconscious. His injuries had been more recent and more severe. And, he didn't have the healing power that came with being a Fighter or Sacrifice. Nor was he too worried about Ritsuka's physical condition. Mentally and emotionally were another story, but not one that Soubi could do anything about at the moment. What did concern him was the public's reaction to what happened today. It was the first public spell battle. Ritsu-sensei would have a fit. Soubi fully expected a phone call later today. As well as a series of news stories, depending on the actions of the Sevens Moons.

The next couple of hours would be interesting, not the least because of Ritsuka.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Pain and swirling blackness. Two things familiar, recognizable. Then, the pain faded and the darkness receded to dreams, flashes of past lives, too many to take in all at once. A dizzying array of people, places, things, experiences, memories, going to quickly to count or place or understand.

He opened his eyes to escape from it.

He was a room, a room with memories, though not many and all new. Painful memories. Loss and fear, anger, hate, jealousy.

In the distance, voices. He picked them out one by one. Placed names to them. Youji. Natsuo. Kio. Soubi.

With each voice, each name came recognition, came a slew memories that momentarily left him reeling. With the memories came emotions, happiness, friendship, jealousy, betrayal, pain, hatred. With the last, love. With them all, guilt.

He took the guilt to be a good sign, a sign that he truly wasn't the sadistic monster he last remembered. Other faces played in his memory, brought about by the guilt. Yuiko. Yayoi. He owed them an apology. They weren't annoying, they were his friends. His mother and father. They must be worried sick about him. Seimei.

Slowly, his memories sorted themselves and fell into place. There were no gaps. Relief.

Only one question remained, and he wasn't sure how to answer it.

Who was he?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Soubi was alerted the second Ritsuka woke. His breathing changed slightly and he stopped shifting on the bed.

Soubi let him gather his thoughts, waited until Ritsuka relaxed again while the others continued their re-hashing of events to each other. There wasn't much to say anymore, they had all been over everything close to a dozen times now, over take-out that Soubi had ordered for the group.

When Soubi heard Ritsuka shift positions once more, he chanced a glance at his young master. The black-haired boy was sitting up, looking straight at Soubi. His violet eyes were lost, confused.

Wordlessly, Soubi grabbed the remaining tray of carry-out and brought it over to Ritsuka. He knelt beside the bed. Everyone else in the room stopped talking and turned to stare at the boy.

"Hungry, Ritsuka?" he asked, softly, unsure of his reception.

Ritsuka's eyes fastened with Soubi's. "Ritsuka," he repeated softly. "That's me."

Soubi nodded. He watched as understanding flooded Ritsuka's eyes. Then doubt. "There's another name too, isn't there?" he asked, his voice soft, hesitant.

Soubi was momentarily taken aback. Ritsuka hated being called by his other name. But perhaps he needed to hear it, to be sure of who and what he was. "Loveless," he whispered.

"And you are...Beloved..."

Soubi nodded, his blue eyes still fixed on Ritsuka. He watched Ritsuka go within himself, as if he was filing away the information. Suddenly, his face changed and his eyes filled with tears. "Soubi...I'm so sorry..for everything..."

Soubi blinked, but opened his arms to pull Ritsuka to him, holding the boy gently. "It's alright, Ritsuka," he said. For the first time since Seimei had appeared before Ritsuka less then a week ago, Soubi knew it really would be alright. Now that he had his Ritsuka back, he was never letting go of him again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Well, that's it. I do have more plans for these two, so keep an eye out for another story. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
